Don't You Dare, Blaine Andrews
by KlainexXxArygon
Summary: BLAINE ANDREWS PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! Klaine ONESHOT! Blaine thinks that Kurt should take a swim with him, but Kurt doesn't really agree...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is just a quick one shot. Here in Australia it is summer and i wrote this as soon as I got back from the local pool. So yeah it's not seasonal for you guys (unless you are AWESOMELY AUSSIE!) but I had to write it, so enjoy!_

* * *

'Kurt?'

'Mm-hm?' The junior didn't look up from his Vogue magazine.

'Would you like to come swimming with me?'

Kurt looked up to see an absolutely drenched Blaine standing half-naked in his doorway. Even though it was a thousand degrees and he really wanted to cool off, he wasn't the sort of person who swam.

'One, you look like a wet dog. Two, I can't.'

Blaine chuckled. 'Oh, are you telling me you are actually a girl Kurt? And do I look like the werewolf Jacob when he's been in the rain?'

The junior tossed a towel at him. 'Okay, no and no, but I will bitch slap you if you get anything wet. And it'll wreck my hair and moisturising routine.'

Kurt didn't notice Blaine put down the towel and step towards him. 'Oh, that is such a pity.'

'Yeah that-Blaine, what are you doing?' The boy had tugged the Vogue magazine out of Kurt's hands.

'I must say I'm sorry.'

Kurt frowned. 'For what?'

There was a maniac gleam in the senior's eyes. 'For what I'm about to do.'

'Don't even think about-BLAINE ANDREWS PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!'

Laughing, Blaine ran out of Kurt's room with the junior hoisted over his shoulder.

'You are so lucky these are ordinary clothes Blaine, otherwise I'd kill you-oh wait that's right you are kidnapping me, so I'm still going to kill you! Put me down NOW!

Wes slipped out of his room. 'Who the devil is-oh I have to see this. David! Come and see this!'

The boys watched in amusement as Blaine ran past them with a furious Kurt over his shoulder. The junior quite liked the feel of Blaine against him. His racing heart, his deep breathes and his slick chest was all very attractive, and in another other situation he would've been melting. But he was about to be soaked, so he wasn't that happy.

Kurt tried to see where they were going and he realised they were at Dalton's lake. 'Blaine, don't you dare-' Blaine's wet arm had slipped up and he was clutching the junior's butt.

'Kurt, I suggest you take a deep breath right about now!' Blaine leapt off the boardwalk, bringing the wincing Kurt down with him.

Kurt pushed himself away from Blaine as the cool water swirled around him, refreshing him immensely. When he broke the surface of the lake, however, his anger returned.

'BLAINE!'

The boy was swimming just out of his reach, laughing at the bedraggled boy.

'Blaine, crap, Blaine I'm not good at swimming. Seriously. I'm the sort of person who only swims when the Titanic sinks.'

The boy took pity on him and came close. 'Well, in that case you'll have to hang onto me.' Kurt looked at him warily.

'I guess it's either that or drown.' Kurt paddled closer, and held onto Blaine's firm shoulders. He could feel Blaine's hand on his thigh and one leg gently slotted between his. The senior had his remaining arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

'You okay?'

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled. 'I feel nice and cool.'

'Hmm...do I get a thank you?' Blaine chuckled. Kurt started to blush ever so slightly as Blaine gently kicked to keep them afloat, but when one of his legs was between his two it was kind of...well in a bad place.

'No. You have wrecked my moisturising routine for ever. I'm going to look like a prune.'

Blaine grinned at him. 'You'd still look beautiful.'

The junior opened his eyes at that, meeting Blaine's brown ones as they stared admiringly at him. Kurt subconsciously leaned closer, Blaine's heated chest pressing against his thin T-shirt.

'I...I umm.' Blaine stuttered, averting his gaze.

'What?' The junior forced him to make eye contact.

'I don't want to be another Karofsky to you.'

In that single moment, Kurt Hummel finally got it. He slipped one hand into that thick hair and pulled Blaine towards him, pressing their lips together. The senior's hand slid up his thigh, sending a tingling sensation through the boy.

Blaine moaned and kissed back, his tongue tracing Kurt's soft lips once before sliding into his mouth. If the boy could get any closer, it was when he totally melted against Blaine's body, fitting perfectly.

When they broke away, they were grinning like two love-struck kids, which is exactly what they were.

Kurt clutched Blaine's face. 'I'm in love with you.'

The senior grinned happily. 'And I'm in love with you too.' He kissed Kurt again, pushing the boy higher until he just straddled Blaine's hips rather than his leg.

The moment was perfect, and would be remembered forever. Especially when you have two friends called Wes and David taking snaps of the young couple with the intent of putting those pictures up on every available surface.

* * *

_I had to add some humour on the end. I don't plan on writing a second chapter where the pictures are everywhere but if you want me to review me and tell me!_


	2. Busted

_Omg guys thank you so much for all the reviews. I just finished my first day of year 9, which is freshman year for everyone non-aussie I think. I have about 6 half finished fics open on my computer and I'm in the middle of a fight with my parents. Great._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Burt only made a Facebook account to keep an eye on his son. After a month of fatherly stalking, Burt was convinced his son wasn't being bullied.

But even so, he checked up on his son's account every week or so. And when some strange comments came to his notice he started watching a little more closely.

_Wes Chan wrote on Kurt Hummel's wall:_

_About bloody time Hummel._

_Kurt Hummel: What the hell Wes?_

_Wes Chan: You know what I'm talking about ;)_

_Kurt Hummel: No...I don't._

_Wes Chan: *sigh* okay then I'll show you._

_Kurt Hummel has been tagged in Wes Chan's album "About bloody time boys"_

Burt frowned as he saw a short, wet shirtless boy carrying Kurt over his shoulder onto a wooden platform. After a dozen pictures there was one of the boys as they leapt off the platform into the water. Burt was bearing a faint smile until he saw the next picture.

It took three rings for Kurt to pick up. 'Dad? Hi, is something wrong?'

'Is there anything you want to tell me son?'

Kurt looked across the room at his boyfriend, frowning. His Dad couldn't possibly know, could he? 'Umm no...why are you asking?'

Burt looked at the photos. There were no comments from Kurt, so it was possible that he hadn't seen the pictures yet. 'Look at your Facebook and then tell me.'

Kurt frowned. 'Wait, are you stalking my Facebook account Dad? That's illegal.' He didn't notice Wes's pale expression.

'I'm your father. That makes it legal. And it's a good thing too.'

'What? I haven't been doing anything on my Facebook account that you need to worry about Dad...'

Burt sighed. 'When was the last time you checked your account?'

'Umm...yesterday morning. I haven't had much of a chance...look Dad if it's some Neanderthal don't worry about it.'

'Kurt.'

'Yeah?'

'Check. Your. Account. NOW!'

Kurt frowned but pulled open his laptop. 'Gimme two sec-ohmygod.'

'Yeah. I thought so. Busted.'

'Umm Dad, excuse me one second.' Kurt covered the receiver and threw the most furious glare at Wes humanly possible. 'YOU IDIOT!'

Wes winced. 'I didn't know your father was a stalker.'

Kurt looked at all the comments. 'It's not just that, but my friends have all seen this too! I'm going to kill you Wes!'

He noticed Blaine coughing as he looked at the album. 'Wes, you son of a-'

'Dad? Hi, umm, yeah.'

'Umm yeah is not an answer, Kurt.'

Kurt glanced at the picture again. 'Well what do you want me to say Dad? Seriously what do you want me to say?'

Burt paused at this. 'Maybe apologise-'

'I have nothing to apologise for! I kissed a boy, and I liked it. I am gay, we both know that. There's about as much wrong with this as there is with Finn making out with Rachel!'

'When were you going to tell me?'

Kurt glanced as his boyfriend. 'Once we'd been going out a little while? Dad, you have to understand this only just happened a week ago.'

'Well Kurt if I said I don't want you to date this boy what would you say? I mean he didn't even ask my permission.'

'Dad, I was the one who kissed HIM, not the other way around. I started this. Not him. So leave Blaine out of it.'

Burt's eyes widened. 'Oh so that's the guy who you're kissing. That Blaine dude you never shut...oh god how did I not see this?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Dad, don't worry about me. And stop stalking my Facebook account!'

'Why, so when this Wes dude puts up picture of you two making out I won't know about it?'

'Dad, we've been together a week. One freaking week. Give me a break. I'll talk to you later.' Kurt hung up as his dad protested, collapsing on his bed in frustration.

Blaine same and sat by him, rubbing his hand over his shoulder soothingly. 'You okay?'

'Wes. Get. Out. Right. Now.'

The boy just nodded awkwardly and slipped out. Kurt's phone rang again, bringing a groan from its owner.

'It's Mercedes Kurt.'

The boy grabbed his phone and pressed it to his ear. 'Mercedes?'

'WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME? OHMYGOD KURT WE ARE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!'

'We?'

Kurt could almost see Mercedes nodding. 'You're on speaker and we're all here. Kurt, we are so happy!' He could hear the adorable squeal of excitement from his best friend.

'Kurt, ohmygod when we saw it we were like, woah when did this happen? You were going to tell us weren't you?' Tina sounded a tad sad.

Before Kurt could reply, Finn cut in. 'Kurt, I will tell Burt.'

There was an outbreak of yelling, Mercedes over them all saying, 'Don't you even think about it because I will kick your puny white ass Finn!'

'Guys! Guys! Dad found out already. My idiot of a friend was spying on us and took those pictures and posted them online and...dad's been spying on my account, and probably yours too Finn.'

There was a brief silence. 'And?' Quinn prompted.

Kurt sighed. 'I hung up on him and told him I'd talk about it later. I only just found out about this when he called saying is there something I need to tell him.'

'Hey Kurt?'

'Yes Puck?'

'Just remember, no glove no gay love.'

Kurt's eyes slid shut. 'Guys, we've been together for a week. We are not hooking up yet.'

'Yet?' 12 people chorused in union.

'So you plan to?'

'Oh god please don't post those pictures up.'

'How long are you guys going to wait?'

'Dude's getting lucky!'

'That's it all of you SHUT UP! Okay, I am not going into detail about my love life with you guys in person, let alone on speaker. And I'm going to make sure that if we do get together, the door is locked so my friends don't film it! So if you will, I have to go and make sure that Dad does not kill me or my boyfriend, and thank you for the congratulations and...advice Puck but I really can't do this now. I'll talk to you guys later?'

'Hell yeah Kurt. Good luck white boy.'

'Oh Kurt, before you go, nice catch.' Santana was so smirking on the other end.

Kurt winced. 'Blaine is not a catch, but regardless thank you Santana.' He hung up, groaning as he buried his face in his pillow.

He blushed when Blaine crawled up next to him. 'Hey you.'

'Hey boyfriend.' Kurt murmured into the pillow.

'You okay?'

'Oh just highly embarrassed. Yourself?'

Blaine sighed dramatically. 'Oh, just plotting Wes's murder. And David's too.' There was a slight pause. 'So...I am catch huh?'

Kurt threw him a mock glare. 'Get over yourself.'

'Ouch. Sweetheart, that hurts.' Blaine put a hand over his chest.

The junior gave a small smile at his boyfriend's antics.

'That's better.' The senior planted a kiss on the boy's perfect hair. 'Look, we'll face your father tomorrow. I'll apologize for not asking beforehand and I'll ask if I may date you.'

Kurt sighed. 'I'll ask Carole to hide the shotgun. Okay, I'll call him and tell him we'll come tomorrow.'

Blaine watched as the boy picked up his phone, took a deep breath and dialled, crossing his fingers. His face brightened as Carole picked up.

'Hey darling. Burt has just been talking to me...'

'Carole, I'm going to come and formally introduce my boyfriend tomorrow. Would you please do me a favour and hide the shotgun?'

Kurt swore she was smiling. 'Okay honey, see you tomorrow.'

Blaine smiled encouragingly at him. 'It'll be fine.'

Kurt just nodded, allowing Blaine to pull him into a tight, comforting embrace.

'Tomorrow we'll go face Papa Bear Burt.'

* * *

_ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha sorry to leave you hanging but I wanted to post something yet at the same time I couldn't write the next bit. I'm open for suggestions as to what should happen...this is going to be interesting :)_


	3. Meet The Parents!

_YES! I FINALLY WROTE THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Okay for some reason I wrote 3 pages of facebook talk after the meet the parents so I hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews are the light!_

* * *

'It's going to be fine, Kurt. Please stop panicking.' Blaine sighed from the passenger seat. They were nearly at Kurt's place, and the whole time his boyfriend had been freaking.

'But what if he doesn't want us to be together? What if-'

Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's knee. 'He won't. Your dad may be protective but he's not going to make you unhappy. Please Kurt, I hate seeing you all worked up like this. It's going to be alright.'

He seemed to calm down a little bit, which was really good because they were just pulling up out the front.

Kurt leaned into his seat and closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the firm hand rubbing circles into his leg.

'Okay. Let's do this thing.' He murmured, slipping out of the car.

Blaine wasn't sure if he should take Kurt's hand or not, considering they were about to tell the parents, but when Kurt grasped at his hand he was hardly going to pull away.

They rang the doorbell and waited an agonizing minute before Finn answered, looking rather worried.

'Finn? Is something wrong?'

The tall boy shuffled. 'Mum didn't hide the shotgun well enough.'

Kurt groaned. 'He sitting in the lounge room with a shotgun across his lap, isn't he?'

Finn nodded. 'Oh and hi Blaine!' He noticed the intertwined hands and smiled. 'Although I am totally happy for you Kurt, he might shoot you if you two walk in like that.'

Blaine traced the back of Kurt's hand once more before slipping it out of his grasp. 'Okay then. Wish me luck Finn.'

The boy nodded and stepped aside. 'Good luck guys.' He disappeared into his room as soon as he could.

Kurt walked into the lounge room with his head held high, Blaine right by his side. Despite Finn's advice, Kurt slipped his hand back into Blaine's, who clutched it like it was his lifeline.

Burt was sitting in his recliner, shining his beloved shotgun. Carole looked slightly uneasy at the sight of it, but she gave Kurt a warm smile.

'Dad? Carole? This is my boyfriend, Blaine Andrews.'

Blaine stepped forward, and held out his hand. 'How do you do Mr Hummel?'

Burt didn't shake it.

The senior awkwardly stepped back, clasping Kurt's hand again.

'It's lovely to meet you Blaine.' Carole added, giving him a broad smile. He returned it gratefully, only now realising that he was nervous as hell.

'Kurt, would you mind if I speak to your...boyfriend in private, and then you?' Burt asked, having finally stopped polishing the gun.

The junior looked worried, but Carole smile said that she would not leave the room. 'Okay. I'll wait outside.'

Blaine turned and stood in front of Kurt. 'It'll be fine. Don't worry.' He just nodded.

'So, Blaine, you wish to date my son.'

The senior held his chin up, but not arrogantly. 'Yes sir. I do.'

'And what makes you think you can date my son?'

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. 'Because I really care about him, and I'm not the kind of guy who is trying to break his heart, I want to keep it whole and happy.'

Burt eyed him. 'What makes you think you're good enough for my son?'

'Look Mr Hummel, I gave give you my grades, my flawless school record and tell you about my family but I'm guessing that nothing will make you think I'm good enough for him.'

'Oh and why might that be?'

Blaine gave a wry smile. 'Because all parents believe that no one is good enough for their sons and daughters.'

Burt leaned forward. 'You see, Kurt isn't tough like most boys. If he gets hurt, it'll damn near kill him. And I can't let that happen to my little boy.'

Blaine nodded. 'I know, Mr Hummel. I've seen him hurt by bullies and it damn near broke my own heart so the last thing I want to do is ever, _ever_ hurt him.'

Kurt's father looked him up and down once more, before murmuring, 'Bring Kurt in, and wait outside Mr Andrews.'

Kurt was pacing the hall nervously. He was trying to eavesdrop, but it was to no avail. As long as the gun didn't go off, Blaine should be okay. At least, he hoped so.

When the door creaked open the junior rushed to his boyfriend. 'Hey, are you okay?'

Blaine nodded, motioning for him to go in. Kurt straightened his clothes once more and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door.

'Kurt, son. Sit down.'

Kurt did as asked, even so he's was so wound up he couldn't stay still.

Burt studied him for a moment, trying to read his son's emotions. 'I thought you two were just friends.'

The junior met his fathers' gaze. 'We were, but we became more.'

'Well I for one and extremely happy for you.' Carole patted his knee, a beautiful smile lighting up her face.

Kurt thanked her and looked to his father for approval. 'Dad?'

'I-I don't know Kurt. Are you ready for this? I mean why did you two even get together?'

'Because I love him.'

Kurt only whispered, and for a moment Burt thought he'd misheard. But the look on his son's face said it all. This wasn't just a crush. It was more. He really, _really_ loved the short dark-haired boy waiting outside.

'And I'm really hoping that he loves me back. I know he likes me, a lot, and I'm happy with that. And I won't be able to find out unless you let me Dad.'

Burt nodded. 'Go wait outside for a moment, son.'

Kurt nodded and hastily left. He was slightly amused as he realised his boyfriend had been pacing the hallway too.

'Hey, how did it go?' Blaine raced towards him, clutching his hands gently.

'I think it went okay. Dad still hasn't made a decision.'

Carole looked at her husband sympathetically. 'Honey, he's growing up. You knew this would happen someday.'

'Yes, of course I did but he's 17!'

'Darling, have you seen how happy he is with Blaine? His face lights up just that little bit more when he sees him, and he blushes whenever Blaine takes his hands because he is so happy. It about time he got some true happiness.'

Burt looked up. 'Oh so he's not happy here?'

Carole sighed, walking over to her husband and sitting next to him. 'He deserves to get the happiness of true love. He deserves this so much, after all the bad stuff that's happened to him for being gay, he deserves to have a chance at this. Please just give him that one chance?'

'Kurt! Blaine! Would you two come back in please?' That was Carole.

'Kurt. I don't care what happens in there I just want to say that...I love you.' Blaine eyes searched his blue ones.

Kurt, shocked and happy, pulled the senior towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. 'I love you too.' He smirked happily, taking his boyfriend's hand.

They knew what the decision was when Burt had lost the shotgun. But it still felt good to hear it anyway.

'You guys have my permission.'

Kurt beamed, and ran up to his father, giving him a tight hug. 'Thanks Dad.'

'You're welcome kiddo. I just want you to be happy.'

Carole gave him a warm hug. 'Nice one Kurt, he cute.'

Kurt blushed. 'Oh I know it.' He murmured, nearly yelping and Finn gave him a huge bear hug.

'Congrats little brother!'

The junior back indignantly. 'You know, I am actually older than you.' Finn stuck out his tongue childishly as he turned to Blaine.

'Welcome to the family!'

Blaine's face froze. 'Pardon?'

Finn continued, undeterred. 'As Kurt's boyfriend, you're part of the family now.'

When Blaine spoke, he was so quiet they had to strain to hear.

'I've never had a family before.'

They froze. Kurt knew his family weren't the most supportive of all people, but he'd never seen it like that. The junior stepped up to his shocked boyfriend and clutched his hands.

'Now you do.'

Carole looked at her men and called, 'Come on, group hug! I'm taking a picture!'

Burt stood next to Kurt, and Finn jumped in behind them. Blaine, having recovered from his initial shock, wrapped his arm around Kurt and smiled broadly.

After several clicks, Carole called, 'Funny picture!'

Burt rolled his eyes but made a face at the camera. Finn looked positively horrific, and Blaine, just before the camera went click, leaned over and planted a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He giggled adorably, not noticing his father pull Finn and himself out of the way so Carole could take a picture of the two of them.

_Kurt Hummel has changed his profile picture._

_Mercedes Jones: OHMYOGD you two are so CUTE! I'm so happy for you!_

_Rachel Berry: Although I should strongly advise you not to date the enemy...anyone who can make you screw up your face in such utter happiness is worth it._

_Finn Hudson: Who are you, and what have you done with my girlfriend?_

_Santana Lopez likes this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Someone's gonna get laid tonight..._

_Santana Lopez: Yes ME! Damn Kurt, why are the cute ones always gay?_

_Blaine Andrews likes this._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: Awwww that is the sweetest thing ever. Now, details Kurt?_

_Kurt Hummel: thank you guys so much...Tina Skype me._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: :D_

_Blaine Andrews: What's this? Giving away the details of our love life, Kurtsie?_

_David Cheng: Blaine, just because Wes and I are sick of hearing how beautiful Kurt's eyes are doesn't mean Kurt's friends are sick of him describing yours._

_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 23 others like this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Kurt, your boyfriend got told._

_Kurt Hummel: I love him anyways. :)_

_Wes Michaels: Love you too Kurtsie _

_David Cheng, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this._

_Blaine Andrews: Back off bitch, he's mine!_

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_David Cheng: No, he's mine!_

_Blaine Andrews: It's on._

_Finn Hudson: Technically I can claim Kurt...he is my step brother after all._

_Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 19 others like this._

_Sam Evans: Wow Kurt. I didn't realise so many people wanted to get in your pants._

_Blaine Andrews, Mercedes Jones and 5 others like this._

_Quinn Fabray: Would you be one of them, darling?_

_Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 14 others like this._

_Brittany S Pierce: Kurt? How are you and Blaine going to have babies?_

_Santana Lopez likes this._

_Blaine Andrews: ...awkward..._

_Wes Michaels: ROFLMFAO! _

_David Cheng: Wes._

_Wes Michaels: Yes my darling?_

_David Cheng: It's not that funny._

_Mercedes Jones: No...its freaking HILARIOUS!_

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Andrews and 3 others like this._

_Wes Michaels: I love this girl!_

_Mercedes Jones likes this._

_Rachel Berry: Flirting with the enemy huh?_

_Finn Hudson: I found my girlfriend._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 25 others like this._

_Tina Cohen-Chang: From what I've heard, Kurt is going to need some tips on how to cool down boys._

_Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 10 others like this._

_Blaine Andrews: Who said we wanted to cool down?_

_Kurt Hummel likes this._

_David Cheng: Okay this is REALLY where there should be a dislike button. Wes and I live next door to Blaine's SINGLE. DISLIKE DISLIKE DISLIKE!_

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Wes Michaels like this._

_Finn Hudson: Should I tell Burt?_

_Mercedes Jones: Only if you want his shotgun pointed at your head!_

_Kurt Hummel, Blaine Andrews and 12 others like this._

_Andy Berry: Young love...enjoy it boys._

_Rachel Berry: DAD?_

_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 7 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: Now you know what its like, having your dad spy on you._

_Jack Berry: No, now she knows what it's like having 2 dads spying on her._

_Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, and 12 others like this._

_Brittany S Pierce: Nobody answered my question..._

_Kurt Hummel: Go talk to Rachel's dads. They should know. They had Rachel._

_Blaine Andrews: Darling, are you sure you want our kid to turn out...like Rachel?_

_Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson and 21 others like this._

_Rachel Berry: Oh go dive into a rabbit hole, Andrews!_

_David Cheng: I wonder whose rabbit hole that'd be..._

_Blaine Andrews, Mercedes Jones and 16 others like this._

_Finn Hudson: ...eww._

_Wes Michael likes this._

_Kurt Hummel: I'm sorry ladies and poor-excuses-for-gents but I must go and find my boyfriend._

_David Cheng: Kurt, when I said Blaine was going to dive down a rabbit hole, I didn't mean tonight, right next door to Wes and me._

_Wes Michaels, Finn Hudson and 11 others like this._

_Kurt Hummel: Who said Blaine was the one diving down a rabbit hole?_

_Blaine Andrews and Mercedes Jones like this._

_Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Dude just got told. Have a noisy night Dalton._

_Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones and 30 others like this._

_

* * *

_

There it is...I really hope you enjoyed. Please review! Especially about the Facebook part I've never done one before.


End file.
